Tale of the Land of Dawn
by mitoo
Summary: "Akankah takdir antara mereka yang berjalan di bawah sinar Lord of Light dan mereka yang bersembunyi dalam kegelapan Dark Lord selalu bermusuhan ?"
1. chapter 1

Land of Dawn, sebuah dunia baru di seberang lautan ganas yang menyembunyikanya dari seisi dunia. bagi kaum awan cerita tentang Land of Dawn adalah sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur, hanya orang tertentu saja yang tahu tentang kebenaranya, dan segelintir orang saja yang memiliki keberanian untuk berlayar kesana.

Bukan tanpa alasan, untuk dapat mencapai Land of Dawn mereka harus melewati lautan ganas yang disebut Black Sea, lautan dengan ombak ganas dan badai yang tidak pernah berhenti. Tapi ancaman terbesar adalah sang penguasa Black Sea, Captain Bane.

Captain Bane adalah bajak laut penguasa lautan yang sudah melegenda pada masa kejayaanya, kapalnya Black Pearl adalah kapal tertangguh dan tercepat di lautan. kini dia bangkit kembali sebagai seorang Undead yang menghantui Black Sea, meski begitu masih ada juga orang yang dapat mencapai dataran legendaris itu.

mereka adalah para petarung terbaik dari yang terbaik, datang ke Land of Dawn dengan berbagai alasan, tapi umumnya mereka datang untuk menawarkan kekuatan mereka sebagai Mercenary pada para penguasa di Land of Dawn

Berperang dalam perang mereka-hanya ada dua takdir yang menunggu.. menjadi yang terkuat dengan kekayaan dan kejayaan atau tumbang dalam medan pertempuran dan dilupakan.

'This is Story About Champions of the Land of Dawn'

-Chapter 1 : Story of Man with The Demon Hand-

Namaku Alucard, seorang demon hunter. kenapa demon hunter? mungkin terdengar Klise.. tapi aku punya cerita, jadi sejak beranjak remaja aku dibesarkan oleh sekelompok demon hunter, aku sudah dilatih untuk menjadi hunter yang terhebat sejak saat itu. Orang tua? Oh ya.. mereka salah satu alasanku menerima takdir sebagai demon hunter.. saat usiaku 10 tahun orang tuaku dibantai oleh Blood Demon mereka juga menangkap dan menyiksaku.. untung saja para demon hunter menyelamatkanku.

Singkat cerita aku meminta mereka untuk mengajariku menjadi seperti mereka, dan mereka menyetujuinya.. akhirnya aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melampaui kekuatan mereka, mereka tidak lagi menakutiku.. mereka takut padaku. sekarang aku hanya punya satu tujuan..

Membalas dendam

 _KRINGGGG !_

Tiba-tiba saja suara berdering sangat bising menganggu telingaku, dengan malas ku buka mataku untuk melihat benda sialan apa itu yang menganggu tidurku.. jam beker, siapa yang menaruhnya disini? aku tidak pernah membeli penganggu kecil ini.

Itu tidak penting, dengan tangan kiriku aku hantam tombol untuk mematikan alaramnya, sayang sekali sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan.. sekarang benda itu malah remuk.

"Al ! waktunya sarapan !"

"Hrrgg.." satu lagi suara bising, sepertinya aku tidak bisa kembali tidur sekarang. Entah mengapa mengangkat tubuhku dari ranjang selalu saja terasa sangat berat. Aku berjalan sempoyongan kearah wastafel di kamar mandiku untuk membasuh muka

Setelah selesai berpakaian aku langsung turun ke lantai bawah, di ruang makan sudah menunggu penghuni lain di rumah ini. pria tua yang sedang merokok santai dan gadis muda yang tersenyum riang kearahku, mereka Layla dan Paman Roger.

Mau berkenalan ? oke si gadis muda dulu.. sama sepertiku dia diselamatkan oleh kelompok kami saat masih remaja, dia diselamatkan dari serangan turtle.

seorang gadis kecil berkeliaran di hutan membawa meriam besar.. kami sempat terkejut waktu itu. dia gadis penyendiri dan selalu menolak bicara soal masa lalunya. Untung saat bergabung dengan Organisasi lama-kelamaan dia menjadi ceria, enerjik dan selalu bersemangat. Dialah yang mood maker di Organisasi kami.

Paman Roger membawanya tinggal bersama kami. Lama kelamaan aku mulai menyayangi Gadis kecil ini.. Kami mulai menganggap satu sama lain layaknya saudara, aku lebih tua jadi aku menganggapnya adikku. Layla Salah satu alasanku untuk tidak meninggalkan sisi kemanusiaanku dan menjadi mesin pembantai iblis sepenuhnya

"Ohh~ akhirnya kau bangun pagi~ ini pasti karena jam beker itu kan~ " katanya antusias

Aku menarik kursi dan duduk disebelahnya "Oh itu kau yang menaruhnya disana Layla ?"kataku

"Yup, kau sering bangun siang jadi aku membelikanmu jam beker.. agar kita bisa sarapan bersama ide bagus kan? " lagi-lagi dia tersenyum manis kearahku "sekarang dia akan membangunkanmu setiap pagi~"

 _(...Oh andai dia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan si jam beker...)_ batinku, dia benar-benar tulus membantuku dan aku malah... sudahlah... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekarang.. dan ekspresi wajahnya semakin membuatku merasa seperti Ungrateful Bastard

"Hm? Jangan hanya bengong dong ! makan makananmu" katanya menunjuk makanan di depanku

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makan..."

"Hahaha aku rasa aku tahu penyebabnya" Kata pria setengah baya dihadapanku, dia melirik menyeringai kearahku seakan tahu segalanya... hm, apa dia benar-benar tahu ?

Si tua ini.. adalah Paman Roger, dia salah satu orang yang menemukanku di sarang iblis. Dia juga yang mengajariku dan Layla cara bertarung. terdengar seperti pria keren? salah! pria ini suka mabuk-mabukan dan perokok akut dia juga malas dan pelupa... well kau bisa bilang dia mendapat peran "ayah" dalam rumah ini. Dan itu artinya dia yang memiliki banyak 'kekuasaan' dirumah ini.

meski begitu paman Roger adalah first Class hunter selama lebih dari 3 dekade. Dia juga memiliki kekuatan werewolf.. sayang dia tidak begitu bisa mengendalikanya, dan hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan amukanya.. percayalah itu adalah pertarungan terberat yang pernah kulakukan.

"Heh ? benarkah? Apa karena makananku tidak mengundang selera ?" kata Layla sedikit kecewa

"Hmm Layla, bisakah kau ambilkan demon log yang ada di kamar Alucard-"

"Jangan masuk kamarku !" sialan paman Roger... dia hanya tertawa melihat kepanikanku

"Huh kenapa ? biasanya juga aku sering kesana..."

"Uh er..." aku harus memberikan alasan yang tidak membuatku seperti orang bodoh...

 _Knock Knock !_

(in the nick of time !) dalam hati aku sangat senang seseorang mengetuk pintu kami, Layla sepertinya sudah teralihkan dengan tamu kita.

"Apa ada orang dirumah !?"suara wanita yang familiar, dia kembali mengetuk pintu lebih keras... secara berlebihan

"Kami di meja makan, kesini saja !" jawab Layla, tanpa balasan derap kaki mulai terdengar mendekat dari ruang tengah

Munculah Seorang wanita dari balik pintu dapur. Hilda. tinggi, memiliki badan berotot dan memakai pakaian dari bulu binatang, dia Hilda.. seorang Hunter, tapi bukan demon hunter seperti kita.. dia lebih suka mengambil pekerjaan menangani monster. Meski berbeda tapi dia tetap rekan kami, tidak jarang kami bergabung dalam misi yang berbahaya.

"aku sempat berfikir kau mau menghancurkan pintuku" kataku menyindir , dia hanya melirik dan mengabaikanku

Menyebalkan.. oh dan sudahkah ku bilang wanita ini bossy banget ?, keras kepala, sangat formal dan tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali. Sangat menyebalkan jika harus setim denganya.

"kak Hilda, ayo ikut sarapan dulu" kata Layla sambil menepuk kursi kosong disebelahnya

"Oh, aku sudah makan, babi hutan buruanku kemarin, tapi thanks buat tawaranya" jawabnya sambil tersenyum, Hilda memiliki soft spot sendiri jika berhubungan dengan Layla. Jangan harap dia seramah itu dengan pria.

"Jadi, jika tidak numpang sarapan gratis ada perlu apa kau disini" tanya Roger yang mendapat pelototan tajam dari yang bersangkutan

"Aku punya pekerjaan besar, aku mau mengajak kalian semua karena ini misi cukup berbahaya" katanya, tanpa basa-basi seperti biasa...

"jika kau membicarakan soal berburu Lord dan Ancient Turtle.. salah satu dari kami saja cukup" kataku

"nah kali ini bukan itu, ini jauh lebih berbahaya. Kita harus melawan gerombolan Bloodaxe Orc" mendengar nama "Bloodaxe Orc" membuat kami bertiga cukup terkejut, situasi berubah serius. Kami menghentikan makan kami untuk mendengarkan Hilda sepenuhnya

"lanjutkan" kata paman Roger

"Aku mendapat laporanya kemarin malam, gerombolan Bloodaxe Demon dari timur sedang dalam perjalanan ke Barat megalith forest , mereka menghancurkan apapun yang dilewatinya"

"Barat ? itu berarti.."

"ya mereka kemungkinan akan menuju Negri para Elf, itulah mengapa sang raja sendiri yang memintaku untuk mengurus masalah ini" tentu saja yang dibilang raja oleh Hilda adalah Estes, ini bukan pertama kalinya Estes menjadi Klien kita.

"Bukankah mereka punya banyak pasukan, kenapa menyewa kita ?" tanya Layla

"para Elf sedang dalam masa perang dengan Night Elf, itulah proritas utama pasukan mereka saat ini, lagipula tentara Elf itu sangat disiplin mereka tidak akan mengerti cara bertarung kaum barbar seperti Bloodaxe Orc, Estes itu cerdas dia tidak akan mengambil resiko kehilangan banyak pasukanya" kali ini Roger yang menjelaskanya.

"Haa.. jadi kita harus melawan para makluk haus darah itu cuman berempat!?" itu jelas tidak mungkin Layla...

"kau bercanda ? tentu saja tidak. Kita akan ditemani pasukan Elit dari salah satu unit pribadi Estes" jawab Hilda, aku bisa lihat wajah lega Layla setelah mendengarnya

"aku senang Estes tidak menganggap remeh mereka.. " kataku, terakhir kali aku bertarung dengan Bloodaxe Orc aku dibuat kewalahan dengan gaya bertarungnya yang brutal dan asal mengayunkan senjata

"Oh, dan kudengar petarung terkuat mereka sendiri yang memimpin gerombolan itu The Berserker-"

"-Balmond" sebut Paman Roger melanjutkan kata-kata Hilda, nama asing, aku baru pertama kali mendengarnya-begitupula Layla.

"Kau kenal dia paman ?" tanyaku

"karena Bloodaxe Orc jarang menuju barat mungkin kau belum pernah mendengarnya, Dia adalah yang paling tangguh dari mereka semua, nama itu sangat ditakuti di timur... dari cerita yang aku dengar dia memiliki kapak legendaris yang bisa menyembuhkan setiap luka yang dia terima dengan darah dari lawan yang ia tebas"

"Bukan berita bagus..." responku spontan

"Bagaimana? kalian ikut atau tidak ? aku tidak memaksa" aku melirik paman Roger, dia menghisap rokok yang baru dia nyalakan. Seketika kepulan asap dan bau tembakau memenuhi ruangan

"Menarik, Srigala dalam diriku juga haus dengan pertempuran, aku ikut !"

"Heh, sudah kuduga bagaimana denganmu.." kata Hilda menoleh kearahku,

"Tentu saja aku juga" jawabku, aku benar-benar penasaran dengan si Balmon yang mereka bcarakan itu, ini kesempatanku untuk beradu pedang denganya.

"dan Layla.. kau tidak harus ikut, ini cukup berbahaya" kata Hilda lembut, aku sendiri merasakan ketakutan dalam diri Layla

"Aku... tentu saja aku ikut !" L-layla.. apa barusan dia bilang mau ikut ?

"Sungguh ?" Hilda tampaknya juga sedikit tidak percaya

"..ya, aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian.. belum lagi pasti setiap saat dihantui rasa cemas menunggu kalian semua pulang.. "

"Layla.."

"Hahaha ! biarkan dia ikut Hilda !" kata paman Roger

"memang sih ..serangan Cannon mu akan sangat berguna" Hilda berpikir sejanak "baiklah, tapi kau harus jaga jarak ya, mereka sangat berbahaya"

"Oke! "kata Layla kembali riang seperti biasanya, Hilda menoleh kearahku hendak mengatakn sesuatu

"Al, apapun yang terjadi jangan jauh-jauh dari Layla.. aku tahu seperti apa kau dalam medan pertempuran, untuk kali ini tolong prioritaskan melindungi Adikmu daripada membantai banyak musuh seperti yang biasa kau lakukan"

ya dia benar, aku tidak akan meninggalkanya dengan lawan semacam ini.. mereka tidak hanya membunuh mereka bisa melakukan 'sesuatu' yang lebih buruk

"tentu saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan makluk biadab seperti mereka mendekati Layla" tapi jika aku bertemu dengan Balmond di medan pertempuran.. apa aku bisa menahan desakan dalam diriku untuk bertarung...

-aku harus demi keselamatan Layla

"Al... thanks" ucap Layla padaku dia menatap mataku "aku janji akan membantumu juga" lanjutnya

"Bagaimana dengan bayaranya ! aku harap Estes mau membayar dengan upah yang pantas kali ini" aku setuju dengan paman Roger.. Estes meskipun raja.. dia itu sangat pelit dan perhitungan sekali

"Tenanglah, dia menjanjikan seribu keping emas dan 500 diamond untuk misi ini, untuk pembagian...seperti biasa" jawab Hilda

"hahaha ! sekarang aku percaya Estes adalah raja !" paman Roger kegirangan begitu pula Layla yang mulai berbisik-bisik soal "beli baju baju dan Ugrade Cannon" ya.. aku cukup senang sih, 25 persen masing-masing untuk Hilda dan Roger sebagai Veteran First Class hunter, 20 persen untukku sebagai First Class, 20 untuk Layla-Second Class hunter biasanya hanya akan dapat 10-15 persen total upah.. pengecualian buat Layla. Dan sisa upahnya untuk membiayai keperluan kita seperti transportasi, senjata, atau makanan.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat ?" tanyaku

"siang ini.. kita akan mulai berangkat menuju perbatasan negeri Elf untuk bertemu pasukan Elf yang dikirim Estes, seharusnya malam kita sudah sampai disana.. selanjutnya Miya yang akan jelaskan" ya Miya adalah tangan kanan Estes dan juga teman Layla.

"Oh ! jadi Miya yang memimpin regu elit itu ya, asiiikk"

"pokoknya segera siap-siap, aku akan kembali nanti siang untuk menjemput kalian... "

Hilda kemudian pamit untuk mengurus persiapkan untuk keberangkatan kami, Layla pergi mengantarkanya sampai pintu depan, paman Roger mematikan rokoknya yang sudah hampir terbakar habis

"Kau tahu Bloodaxe demon adalah keturunan dari Blood demon kan..." katanya

"Ya.."

"aku harus mengingatkanmu Al, salah satu Iron Laws dari demon hunter kita.. yang keempat" tentu saja bunyinya "tidak pernah membawa masalah pribadi dalam pekerjaan", dia mengungkit soal masa lalu ku yang tidak menyenangkan dengan seorang Blood demon, tapi aku sudah dewasa.. aku sudah tidak dikendalikan amarah dan kebencian

"Aku mengerti apa yang ingin kau katakan paman,aku akan memprioritaskan pekerjaan.. dan Layla"

"Bagus.. dan satu lagi, jangan sampai monster dalam dirimu mengalahkan hati manusiamu"

"heh...Itu berlaku untukmu juga Paman"

-End Of Chapter-

Next Chapter : The Arrow of the Elves


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2 : The Arrow of The Elves-

Pagi ini aku mendapat misi khusus dari yang mulia, bukan hal baru... sebagai tangan kanan dari sang Moon Elf king, aku mendapat kepercayaan penuh darinya untuk menyelesaikan berbagai misi yang dianggapnya sangat penting.

Oh sudahkan ku kenalkan namaku ? aku Miya, seorang Elf. dan salah satu Archer terbaik disini. Bicara soal Misi... kali ini aku mendapat misi untuk menghentikan invasi Bloodaxe Orc bersama prajurit bayaran yang disewa sang raja. Siapa mereka ? mereka...

 _Flashback_

"Anda memanggil saya yang mulia" jawabku sambil membungkuk hormat, sang raja turun dari tahtanya menghampiri sang Elf muda dan secara personal membantunya berdiri, semua orang tahu Estes adalah raja yang rendah hati dan menganggap anak buahnya layaknya teman, dia jarang berdiri di atas tahta jika sedang berbicara dengan bawahanya.

"kemarin malam, elang pengantar pesan datang dari timur, ada pesan dari salah satu teman kita di timur.." yang mulai membuka kertas kecil digengamanya, pesan itu berisi huruf kuno yang hanya King Estes saja yang bisa membacanya.

"Aku khawatir ini bukan kabar baik untuk kita... dikatakan gerombolan Bloodaxe Orc sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke tanah suci kita ini.." kabar ini sontak membuatku kaget, ini bukan pertama kalinya negeri kita diserang.. tapi Bloodaxe Orc ? nenek pernah cerita bahwa mereka jarang sekali meninggalkan dataran timur dan kini mereka menuju ke sini ? sungguh diluar dugaan.

"Um.. saya tahu mereka itu makluk barbar yang hanya tahu bertarung dan menjarah.. tapi sebegitu inginya mereka dengan negeri kita ? bukankah lebih banyak hal yang bisa dijarah di negeri seperti Eruiditio atau Hietala.. lagipula kita lebih jauh dari dua tempat itu" tanyaku, sang raja diam memikirkan perkataanku

"Kau ada benarnya.. tapi ada satu hal yang lupa kau pertimbangkan"

"mereka itu juga dapat disewa.. bayaranya sangat mahal tentu saja, jadi mustahil seseorang dapat menyewa mereka" seketika aku merasa bohlam menyala di dalam kepalaku

"..tapi sebuah negara bisa !" Estes tersenyum melihatku menagkap maksudnya

"tepat sekali, dan negara yang sedang berperang dengan kita akan dengan senang hati memberi mereka ribuan kantong emas, diamond dan ratusan kuda untuk membantu meratakan tempat ini" dengan ini sudah jelas..

FYI negeri kita sedang dalam perang panjang dengan kaum Drow.. atau juga disebut Night Elves, mereka adalah makluk licik yang lebih suka membunuh dalam kegelapan daripada bertarung secara adil dan terbuka.

"misimu adalah menghadapi mereka, kau dan pasukan elitmu"

"Saya siap melaksanakan tugas yang anda berikan, kapan saya dapat berangkat?" kataku

"Aku kuwatir kita tidak punya banyak waktu.. Malam ini juga kau akan diberangkatkan, apa kau keberatan ?" malam ini? Well.. setidaknya aku masih punya waktu untuk persiapan.

"tidak sedikitpun, saya merasa terhormat dapat melayani anda yang mulia" kataku

"ini misi yang sangat berbahaya.. untuk membantu menghadapi mereka. aku juga memperkerjakan para demon hunter untuk membantu" Demon Hunter ? wah... itu berarti aku bisa bertemu Layla!

"hmmm aku melihat pancaran kesenangan di bola matamu, kau senang bertemu mereka kan? Aku dengar kau cukup dekat dengan gadis bernama Layla itu ya"

"Oh-uh.. saya.. tidak bermaks-" Estes mengangkat tanganya mengisyaratkanku untuk diam

"tidak apa, kita Elf sudah tidak bermusuhan dengan manusia.. aku akan senang jika kau menjalin hubungan baik dengan mereka"

"Terimakasih atas pengertian anda" kataku sambil memberi hormat

"hahaha baiklah, ada yang ingin kau tanyakan soal tugas yang kuberikan ?" King Estes selalu memiliki rencana cadangan jika misi yang dilakukan tidak berakhir sesuai yang diharapkan, dan aku ingin mendengar apa yag dia rencanakan kali ini

"bagaimana jika.. sewaktu saya pergi pasukan drow menyerang secara besar-besaran ? ini bisa jadi rencana mereka untuk membuat pasukan elit meninggalkan tempat ini" yep, inilah hal paling masuk akal yang aku pikirkan. Tentu saja aku bukan meragukan kemampuan sang raja, dialah benteng terkuat di tempat ini.. tapi tanpa kami,Moon Elf akan kesulitan membalas serangan mereka.

"jangan cemaskan tempat ini,aku sudah meminta bantuan pada teman lamaku Hylos" Hylos sang penjaga? Hmmm denganya disamping king Estes.. tempat ini akan benar-benar menjadi benteng tak tertembus.. tapi bagaimana dia bisa membujuk sang warden yang cuek dunia itu ya ?

"Baiklah,saya mengerti.. serahkan misi ini pada saya!"

"Bagus,segera beritahu regumu soal ini dan bersiaplah"

"saya mohon diri.." memberi hormat terakhir aku meninggalkan ruang tahta

 _End of Flashback_

Aku berencana untuk melakukan latihan perang sore ini, bagaimanapun juga lawan kita adalah Bloodaxe Orc yang terkenal dengan gaya bertarung mereka yang 'Unpredictable' itu. Setelah kuberikan perintah pada bawahanku aku keluar dari ruanganku untuk mencari udara segar, berjalan menyusuri royal palace aku menemukan teman-temanku sedang asik mengobrol di taman, aku pun berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Salah seorang dari mereka menyadariku, langsung melambai kearahku dengan senyum lebar,dia yang paling kecil diantara mereka, dengan pakaian imut berhias lonceng di lehernya dia adalah Nana, dia adalah Cat elf, telinganya yang besar itu pasti sudah mendengar langkah kakiku..

apa kalian tahu Cat Elf? jenis Elvian yang paling langka.. dia memiliki rambut berwarnya pink,telinga besar dan ekor seperti.. umm bilang soal ekor itu di depanya atau kau akan disihir menjadi Totoro*

"hey guys, lagi nyantai nih? " Nana sedikit bergeser dari duduknya memberikan tempat untukku duduk. Aku pun duduk disebelahnya mereka tidak bicara apa-apa hanya menatap kearahku.

"kenapa ?" tanyaku sambil mengangkat alisku tinggi

"Aku sudah dengar soal misimu kali ini.. kudengar Estes menyewa Manusia untuk membantumu" tanya Karrie, dia seorang Yasson. Mereka adalah ras tercepat.. maksudku,lihat saja bentuk kaki mereka.

Kenapa Yasson ada di negri Moon Elf? Wanita berkulit gelap dengan gaya rambut kombinasi mohawk dan braid ini datang kesini untuk meminta bantuan untuk merebut kembali kampung halamanya,Alaghat yang jatuh ketangan sang dominator Zhask dan pasukanya. Estes setuju membantunya tapi dia harus terlebih dulu membantu kami dalam perang dengan Night Elf.

Meski dia sombong dan arogan (dia panggil yang mulia dengan nama depan WTF!), tapi kemampuanya dan para Yasson yang dia bawa bersamanya menjadi aset yang sangat berharga dalam perang kami.

"Pfft.. tidak bisakah kita lakukan sendiri? aku benci manusia..." kata Elf berambut merah marun yang tengah duduk dipunggung Smilodon peliharaanya, makluk itu sepertinya sedang tertidur. dia Irithel.. dia memiliki masa lalu yang kurang menyengakan dengan manusia.. itulah kenapa dia benci dengan mereka. jika aku ingat Nana lah yang membawanya ke tempat ini,dengan kondisi tubuh dipenuhi luka dan sudah sekarat.. itu semua perbuatan manusia.. Jadi kebencianya dapat dimaklumi.

"aku dapat bantuan dari para Demon Hunter" kataku

"mereka lagi? Hehehe sudah kuduga, Estes tidak akan sembarangan mempercayai manusia" Karrie melirik ke arah Irithel

"Hei bisakah kau tidak memanggil yang mulia seperti itu, dia rajamu!" kataku, ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, Karrie hanya mendengus

"salah! dia rajamu bukan rajaku,kita hanya rekan yang memerlukan bantuan satu sama lain" sulit mempercayai hal itu tapi dia _benar_ ,aku abaikan perkataan karrie dan beralih ke Irithel yang sepertinya mau mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" kataku pada Irithel, dia menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai bicara

"apa boleh buat.. jika itu mereka aku tidak keberatan" katanya

"Oh? Apa yang membuatmu mengecualikan mereka?" kata Nana

"well.. Layla adalah teman kita kan? begitu pula dengan Hilda walaupun dia wanita yang sangat kaku,tapi.. aku tidak suka dengan si tua Roger yang arogan itu. aku tidak tau bagaimana dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Leo, tapi sepertinya Leo tidak menyukainya... biasanya orang yang dibenci Leo masuk bidikan Crossbowku tapi karena dia dekat dengan Layla, aku hanya akan mengabaiknya saja"

"pfftt ahahaha" kita semua tertawa bersamaan, ini pertama kalinya sejak kemarin.. semua pusing yang aku dapatkan dari briefing, mengatur strategi dan beban emosional mulai berkurang

"hei-hei, bagaimana dengan Alucard?" kata Nana pada Irithel, ohh aku baru sadar dia tidak menyebut namanya

"Oh-dia.. umm" Irithel tampak bingung mau menjawab apa, tapi aku bisa lihat jelas rona pink di pipinya.. oh mungkinkan?

"Oh~ sepertinya ada yang sedang tertarik dengan "manusia".." kataku dengan nada menggoda, tentu saja terdengar menyebalkan baginya. Kita semua kembali tertawa.. semua kecuali Irithel yang berubah semerah tomat.

"haaha.. ha.. ya aku mengerti.. maksudku.. lihat saja dia? Tampan... kuat... berkarisma... dan mata birunya yang tajam-" aku baru menyadari apa yang ku katakan.

Awkward moment,mereka memandangiku.. oh wajahnku terasa terbakar.. aku tahu jika kini aku terlihat persis dengan Irithel

' _mereka salah mengerti.. lagipula aku sudah bersumpah akan mengabdikan diriku sepenuhnya pada yang mulia Estes.. pada Negri ini'_

"Err.. aku hanya menyampaikan fakta ? lagipula aku tidak tertarik dengan manusia.. mereka berumur pendek" dalihku, mereka masih terlihat tidak percaya, Irithel menatap curiga padaku

"kalian para Elf terlalu lemah dengan laki-laki muda.." kata Karrie sambil mengelengkan kepala, perkataanya menarik perhatian yang lain dariku.. entah itu disengaja atau tidak aku berterimakasih padanya.

Waktu berlalu cepat saat kami asik mengobrol, tak terasa sudah sore hari, ini berarti sudah waktunya untukku memulai latihan perang.

"Okee Waktu bersantai sudah habis, saatnya aku kembali bertugas" kataku beranjak dari tempat dudukku

"kau masih punya jadwal sore ini?" kata Irithel, tampak Leo dibelakangnya menguap lebar

"yep, aku memulai latihan perang untuk misi kali ini, sepertinya mereka sudah menunggu di lapangan" kataku

aku tahu mereka perlu istirahat tapi latihan ini akan melatih kemampuan close combat mereka.. mengingat musuh kami kali ini.. lebih baik sedikit lelah daripada menjadi samsak Bloodaxe Orc kan?

"Boleh gabung ?" kata Irithel

"tentu, tapi.. uh, kau tidak bisa mengajak Leo kali ini.. kita fokus pada pertempuran jarak dekat dan menengah" kataku, jika kau belum tahu Irithel adalah pemimpin dari pasukan penunggang.

"tidak masalah, lagipula sepertinya dia tidak akan mau diajak berlarian" katanya melirik Leo yang kembali meringkuk tidur

"Ohh, kalau begitu boleh aku menjaganya ?" kata Nana, dia selalu senang bermain dengan Leo, Irithel hanya tersenyum sambil menganguk "jangan beri dia makanan lagi oke"

"bagaimana denganmu Karrie ?" kataku pada sang Yasson

"Sayang sekali pasukanku juga akan melakukan latihan sebentar lagi, jadi aku tidak bisa" katanya

"heh, kami berharap banyak padamu"

Malam ini juga, aku dan seluruh pasukan elit yang ku pimpin akan pergi. Rencananya kami akan menunggu para Demon Hunter di perbatasan luar hutan, perlu kalian ketahui negri kami berada jauh di dalam Megalith Forest begitu pula Night Elves yang tinggal di sisi gelap hutan ini

Aku berdiri di luar barak menunggu pasukanku menyiapkan peralatan mereka,tidak berselang lama dengan disiplin satu persatu mereka berbaris di hadapanku,menunggu perintah yang aku berikan.

Setelah memastikan semua sudah berkumpul, aku memulai apel singkatku.

"oke dengar,dari sini kita akan melewati east gate ke perbatasan timur hutan ini.. disana kita akan bergabung dengan Demon Hunter dan memulai strategi penyerangan kita, mengerti ?" mereka dengan kompak dan lantang menjawab "YA"

"Sebelum berangkat... ada pesan dari yang mulia untuk kalian... seperti yang kalian tahu, dalam misi kita kali ini kita akan menghadapi Bloodaxe Orc... makluk barbar. mereka tidak akan memberikan kalian kesempatan, mereka akan menebasmu jika kau berpaling, mereka akan mengigit lehermu saat kau melucuti senjata mereka. kau akan kalah jika kau berfikir kau menang... "

"aku tahu misi kita kali ini cukup berbahaya, aku tidak bisa menjamin kalian dapat pulang karena itu.. sang raja mengizinkan kalian memutuskan sendiri" aku mengamati ekspresi kebingungan mereka, ada yang saling berbisik dan ada yang menatapku tapi sungkan untuk bertanya

"kalian dapat tetap menjalankan misi ini dan siap mati sebagai pahlawan yang mengabdi kepada raja dan negaranya.. atau kalian boleh pulang pada keluarga kalian.. "

satu menit berlalu,terlihat sekali mereka sedang dilemma

tiga menit berlalu,sebagain memutuskan menjalankan misi,terlihat dari kembalinya sikap sempurna mereka, banyak yang masih bingung tapi tidak ada satupun yang meninggalkan tempat.

lima menit berlalu,tidak ada yang pergi,aku hanya melihat semuanya kembali siap seperti semula.

"sepertinya.. kalian lebih memilih pergi berperang daripada makan malam bersama keluarga huh?" tanyaku, salah satu prajuritku lantas angkat bicara

"Kapten,pergi atau tidak mereka akan tetap menyerang kan?, jadi kenapa memilih bertarung disini jika aku diberi kesempatan untuk membawa perang ini jauh dari rumah dan keluargaku" jawaban yang masuk akal, sepertinya semuanya berfikiran sama. Aku tersenyum bangga pada mereka.

"King Estes akan sangat bangga dengan keberanian kalian.. dan aku, sebuah kehormatan berjuang bersama kalian.."kali ini aku yang memberi hormat, disambut sorak sorai dan hormat mereka.

"for the Moon Elf, for the Moon King, for the Mother of nature.. off we go !"

-End Of Chapter-

Next Chapter : The Savage Warriors from the East

* * *

Senang rasanya ada review hehehe, jadi pada di tier apa nih sekarang? Boleh dong mabar, oh btw sedikit info, chapter berikutnya akan menceritakan Balmond dan Lapu-Lapu(eh suprise ?) dannn... tidak akan telalu panjang,sebenarnya sih cuman pengen ngenalin karakter mereka dan alasan mereka menyerang biar pas battle ntar lebih fokus ke alucard co.

Untuk masalah 'Perkapalan' im open for suggestion,till i decide the OTP i'll just give some shiptease here and there.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3 : Savage Warriors from the East-

-The Conqueror from the East-

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa udara malam disini sedingin es, jauh berbeda dengan daerah kekuasaanku di timur. Kulihat para pejuang muda sedang berkumpul di depan api sambil minum-minum dan makan hasil jarahan sore ini. Heh mereka semua sepertinya belum terbiasa dengan iklim disini. Banyak dari orang-orangku yang baru pertama kali melakukan perjalan kebarat seperti ini, kebanyakan adalah pejuang muda yang ingin menunjukkan kekuatan mereka pada dunia... mereka yang paling bersemangat membantai dan menjarah pemukiman yang kita lewati dalam perjalanan kali ini.

"Chief, menurut rute dalam peta yang diberikan wanita biru itu, kita masih perlu setidaknya sehari sebelum sampai ke perbatasan hutan Elf yang dia maksud" salah satu pejuang kepercayaanku memberiku laporan

"Hmm.. begitukah"kataku singkat, mulutku masih sibuk mengunyah daging domba ternak yang kami dapatkan sore ini dari sebuah desa tidak jauh dari sini.. tentu saja setelah membunuh para penduduk dan membakar rumah mereka. bodohnya banyak dari mereka mencoba melawan balik.. hasilnya? aku sangat kecewa melihat kemampuan bertarung mereka.. apakah semua orang barat selemah itu? jika benar berarti wanita sialan itu membodohiku.

Aku Balmond,kepala suku dari Bloodaxe Orc. Asal kau tahu aku mendapat posisiku ini dengan mengandalkan kekuatanku, bagaimana? Tentu saja dengan menantang Chief sebelumnya dalam duel dan membunuhnya.

Muak, itu yang kurasakan... selama turun-temurun kepala suku kami hanya diwariskan dari darah keturunan. dan untuk pertama kalinya aku menghancurkan tradisi konyol itu. aku penggal kepala pemimpinku dan membunuh semua keturunanya... rasanya memuaskan.

Kekuatan adalah satu-satunya hal yang kupercaya, tidak seharusnya yang lemah memimpin yang kuat. karena itu aku membolehkan siapapun menjadi kepala suku, mereka hanya harus mengalahkanku dalam duel. Kurasa sudah sembilan kali para pejuangku menantang posisiku dalam duel.. tidak ada yang dapat bertahan lebih dari lima menit.

"errr aku mau tanya.." kata Orc muda ini,aku hanya mendongakkan kepalaku sebagai isyarat padanya

"Apa yang mengubah pikiranmu sehingga mau melakukan ini, Chief ? maksudku.. ini pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun terakhir.. bangsa kita keluar teritori"

 _Flashback_

"Hahaha Tidak banyak yang datang padaku meminta bantuan" kataku pada wanita berwarna biru di depanku,bukanlah ini Night elf ?salah satu dari mereka pernah mencoba meracuniku dulu sekali. Apa yang diinginkan spesies licik ini kali ini..

"terutama Night Elf sepertimu.. aku beritahu kau.. kunjungan terakhir dari Night elf tidak berakhir dengan baik.. untuknya, jadi apa yang diiginkan kaum licik seperti kalian kali ini..."

aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku di seberang ruangan mendekatinya, aku merasakan dia mulai waspada, matanya melirik kearah dua bawahanku yang mengawalnya masuk, melirik ke senjata mereka. kedua tanganya mulai bergerak sangat perlahan kearah pinggulnya, ya dia mencoba mendekatkan tanganya pada sepasang pedang kembar yang dia bawa... hmm insting seorang Assassin

"Tunggu dulu,aku tidak berniat membunuhmu.. tidak sebelum kau menguturakan maksud kedatangnmu, Night Elf" kataku, meski begitu dia masih terlihat waspada, jika ini berakhir dengan pertaungan.. mungkin dia bisa sedikit menghiburku.

"namaku Karina,aku datang sebagai utusan dari raja Night Elf, yang mulia ingin meminta bantuanmu untuk menghancurkan musuh kami, Moon Elf"katanya, beraliansi? Itukah yang diinginkanya?

"Ooh dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku mau terlibat dengan perang spesies Elf kalian hmm?"

"Raja kami hanya ingin memusnahkan Moon Elf dan menjadi satu-satunya penguasa Megalith Forest, kau bisa mengambil harta yang para Moon Elf miliki,Emas,Diamond bahkan Magic dust yang langka.. mereka memilikinya,dan jika kau setuju membantu kami,semua jadi milikmu..."

Emas,Diamond ? Bahh,aku sudah tidak membutuhkan yang seperti itu.. tapi Magic dust, dengan benda ajaib itu aku bisa meningkatkan kemampuan senjata dan armor para prajuritku, tapi..

"butuh lebih dari Magic dust untuk membuatku mengangkat senjata untuk bangsamu" aku benci perjalanan ke barat, lagipula Bloodaxe Orc sudah menguasai Timur,aku tidak begitu membutuhkan 'Upgarde'

Si wanita biru terlihat memikirkan sesuatu,apa masih ada yang bisa dia tawarkan padaku ?

"Balmond, the berserker.. dengan kekuatanya menaklukan wilayah timur hanya dalam 4 musim,mengalahkan semua ksatria tangguh dan mendapat julukan The Conqueror from the East,apa kau puas dengan yang kau dapat sekarang ?" Wanita ini...

"sungguh hanya dengan menaklukan wilayah timur ?, sejujurnya yang kulihat disini hanyalah pasir dan batu,tidak banyak yang bisa _ditaklukan_ disini, tentu saja gelarmu terlalu berlebihan" katanya menghina

"Sebaiknya Jaga bicaramu Night Elf,aku bisa mengencetmu seperti kecoa kapan saja aku mau"

"aku yakin kau bisa, sangat disayangkan petarung tangguh sepertimu tidak pernah dikenal luas oleh dunia" hahaha apa dia mau memancingku dengan kata-katanya? Aku tidak pernah termakan dengan omong kosong seseorang, jika dia ingin aku mendengarkanya.. dia harus membuktikan kekuatanya dihadapanku.

"kau terlalu banyak bicara. buktikan.. dengan kekuatan" kataku, kuberi isyarat pada kedua pengawalku. Dengan sigap mereka menyerang si Night Elf, dengan gerakan lincahnya dia bisa menghindari kapak yang mengarah padanya, dia ambil dua pedang kembar miliknya.

"Jika kau bisa mengalahkan mereka,akan kupertimbangkan permintaanmu"

dia bertarung dengan cerdik, selalu bersembunyi dan mendekat pada salah satu pegawalku saat yang yang satunya menyerang, tidak butuh waktu lama dia melumpuhkan salah satu, dia memotong otot ligamen di bagian lutut kemudian menggorok lehernya dari belakang.

Pertarungan berlanjut kali ini dia bermain dengan kecepatanya untuk mempermainkan musuh, setelah gerakan pengawalku melamban dia hujamkan kedua pedang kembarnya dari belakang menembus dada, dengan itu kedua pengawalku dikalahkan

"tidak buruk"kataku sambil kutentengkan senjataku, Dia menghela nafas sejenak dan mulai nge-dash ke arahku

Aku pernah melawan lusinan Assassin sepertinya, ini bukan hal baru, dia menyerang secara langsung dengan menusukkan pedangnya dari depan,hah! sayang sekali aku tahu itu hanya tipuan murahan.. benar saja saat aku menghindar dia menghilang dan muncul kembali dari samping,mengayunkan kedua pedangnya padaku

Para Assassin tidak akan memilih untuk beradu senjata secara langsung, mereka lemah. Dia tidak menyangka aku menebak gerakanya, lebih dulu kuayunkan senjataku padanya memaksanya menyilangkan senjata untuk menahanku, pedangnya bertemu dengan Kapak agungku,Bloodlust. Setelah bunyi kedua metal beradu tentu saja dia terhepas. terasa seperti memukul lalat...

"Bodoh, kalian para Assassin harus belajar gerakan baru" kataku, dia hanya berdecak dan kembali menyerang, lagi-lagi dia mengandalkan kecepatan dan fleksibilitas.. hal yang paling tidak berguna untuk digunakan melawan Bloodaxe Orc, hanya cukup kuayunkan kapakku memutar beserta tubuhku layaknya tornado, orang-orangku menyebut gerakan ini 'Cyclone Sweep', sang Assassin tidak bisa menyerang bahkan mendekatpun tidak berani dia hanya terus menghindar seperti tikus kecil. Melihat sudah tidak memiliki peluang dia menyarungkan senjatanya lagi dan mengangkat kedua tanganya.

"seperti yang mereka bilang, teknik Assassin tidak efektif melawan petarung seperti kalian. Apalagi harus melawan yang terkuat" katanya

"heh,kau sendiri tidak buruk.. jauh lebih kuat dari Night Elf terakhir yang padaku.. apa Moon Elf yang kau bicarakan punya orang kuat ?"

"percayalah,di barat banyak yang jauh lebih tangguh dariku... dan bicara soal musuh kami... mereka punya pasukan elit yang dipimpin oeh Archer dengan busur sakti,juga mereka bersekutu dengan Manusia.. para demon hunter" jelasnya panjang lebar

"Demon hunter.. apa mereka kuat?" mendengar pemburu iblis membuatku semakin tertarik, lagi pula ras kami adalah keturunan dari blood demon.. kemungkinan mereka muncul akan sangat besar

"aku pastikan mereka bukan musuh yang mudah, aku bertaruh kau akan kesulitan menghadapi mereka.. mereka punya petarung ganas.. dua diantaranya bahkan bukan sepenuhnya manusia"

"bagaimana rajanya ?"

"..tidak sepertimu, Estes memimpin dengan kebaikanya,dia memenangkan hati rakyatnya tanpa kekerasan"

"Bwhahahaha apa-apaan itu.. seorang raja harus memimpin dengan kekuatan!"

"jika kau pikir dia lemah,kau salah.. sihirnya sangat kuat, meski kemampuan bertarungnya tidak sekuat yang lain tapi kemampuan sihir penyembuhnya sangat legendaris... tanpa dia dibelakang pasukanya, bangsa kami sudah lama menang"

Semua yang dia katakan sungguh menarik,aku sudah tidak bisa menahanya lagi... Bloodlust bergetar ditanganku, haus akan darah,akan pertempuran!

"Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, maka aku akan segera berangkat ke negri Moon Elf" wanita kecil itu terlihat tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia tidak tahu rencanaku yang sebenarnya...

"terimakasih atas kerja samamu,kehadiran Bloodaxe Orc akan sangat membantu dalam perang ini" membantu ? hahaha, setelah kutaklukan Moon Elf.. giliran kalian akan tiba.

"Jangan senang dulu.. jika kau mengecewakanku maka kalian Night Elf lah yang akan membayar dengan nyawa kalian"

"...aku mengerti" katanya sambil melemparkan sesuatu, sebuah gulungan

"ikuti rute yang aku tandai dipeta itu, kau akan sampai lebih cepat" aku membuka gulungan kecil itu, tergambar peta dengan garis sebagai tanda rute yang akan ku lewati, begitu aku selesai melihat peta sang Night Elf sudah tidak ada disana.

"Tch.. Assassin"

 _Flashback End_

"itu karena aku penasaran... apakah orang-orang disini mampu memuaskan hasrat bertarungku,aku bosan dengan ladang pembantain,kali ini... beri aku pertarungan yang sesungguhnya!" aku meraung ini

"ya ya.. kami ngerti, kau bisa diamkam bacotmu bos" seseorang menyahut dari kejauhan, hanya ada satu orang yang berani lancang seperti itu padaku

Dia bersandar pada kedua pedang besarnya yang menancap ditanah, Laki-laki dengan tato tribe disekujur tubuhnya, headband merah dan kalung dari taring binatang buas menjadi ciri khas orang ini, Lapu-Lapu si pengembara dia sebut dirinya..

dia bukan Bloodaxe Orc seperti kita semua, dia hanya salah satu dari spesies yang paling rendah.. Manusia. Seorang petarung yang mengklaim ingin ikut 'bersenang-senang' bersama kami. biasanya aku akan langsung membunuh petarung asing yang mendekatiku, apalagi tingkah bodohnya itu sangat menggangu.

jujur aku sedikit kagum dengan kemampuan bertarung pemuda ini, tidak banyak yang bisa membunuh lima orang terbaikku dalam pertarungan langsung.. dan dia bisa menahanku lebih dari lima menit... hal yang paling kusukai darinya adalah sifat gila bertarung yang dia miliki.

hanya saja aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia selalu tidak ada saat kita mulai membantai sisa penduduk dan merampok rumah mereka, sepertinya dia masih patuh pada prinsip 'hanya membunuh musuh yang memegang senjata'

Tch.. orang yang tidak berani membunuh jika tidak ditodong dengan senjata adalah makhluk lemah, dan prinsip itu hanya penghalang untuk menjadi kuat.

Kami Bloodaxe Orc hidup dalam lingkungan ekstrim,dimana yang kuatlah yang bertahan. Kami tidak pernah perduli dengan hal bodoh seperti kehormatan ataupun belas kasihan. Yang kami pedulikan adalah kemenangan mutlak.

Sepertinya Manusia memang spesies yang paling rendah, mereka tidak memilki kemampuan khusus,berumur pendek,dan tentu saja terlalu dipengaruhi perasaan. Sungguh malang pada mereka yang dilahirkan sebagai makhluk paling tidak berguna di dunia ini.

* * *

-the Wanderer from the Makadan Island-

Sudah dua hari aku mengikuti rombongan aneh ini, lihat mereka.. warna kulit merah.. rambut yang dikuncir keatas.. tato yang mencolok, mereka seperti buah bit berjalan. Tidak kusangka makhluk berparas konyol seperti ini punya kekuatan setara sepuluh orang.

Terlebih lagi dia.. si kepala Suku, kekuatanya bagaikan monster,oh dan dia menuju kemari... apa karena omonganku barusan?. Nah,kupikir dia dan aku masih dalam hubungan yang 'cukup' baik, tanganya masih memegang kapak saktinya itu.

"Hai Bos mau ngajak sparring? Maaf saja aku lagi keok sekarang" kataku padanya, jika memang dia ingin melawanku.. aku bakal mati.

"katakan padaku orang asing.. apa pulau Makadan memilki petarung yang lebih kuat darimu" uh.. tunggu dulu,aku tahu pembicaraan ini bakal mengarah kemana

"Jika punya niatan menjajah kampung halamanku aku sarankan lupakan saja deh bosss, tidak ada yang lebih kuat! aku pendekar terkuat diantara orang-orang Makadan, lagian penduduk disana sangat miskin mereka makan dua hari sekali, kami tidak punya emas kami bertransaksi dengan batu dan kerang.. dan wanitanya jelek luar biasa" kataku 'membalikkan' fakta,dia tampak tidak tertarik dengan ocehanku.

"lagipula kau tidak akan pernah sampai kesana.." sejujurnya hanya aku dan temanku Kapten Bane saja yang tahu jalan menuju pulau Makadan.

"pahh aku juga tidak pernah tertarik melakukan perjalanan laut, tenangkan dirimu nak... setidaknya untuk sekarang"aku mengerti.. orang yang kuat di darat cenderung panik dilaut lepas. Kenapa? Karena yang paling kuat di lautan adalah 'kapal', tanpa itu sekuat apapun makluk ini dia bakal tenggelam juga pada akhirnya. Aku lihat Bloodaxe Orc tidak punya armada kapal setupun.. tidak ada alasan untuk menghawatirkan pulauku sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa kuatnya manusia ditempat yang lain,sejauh yang kutemui kebanyak dari mereka bagaikan serangga kecil di hadapanku"

"dan aku ?"

"hmm mungkin kau lebih dari serangga tapi kau masih jauh untuk bisa kuanggap lawan yang layak, kau punya manusia masih memikirkan soal 'moral', buang itu dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan yang luar biasa"

FYI Moral adalah satu-satunya yang membuat manusia..well manusiawi, tanpa itu kita hanyalah binatang. Kalian para warmonger tidak akan mengerti.

"heh maaf saja, tidak seperti kalian yang hanya doyan perang.. aku masih punya kehidupan lain"

"Manusia memang bodoh.."

"..dan Bloodaxe Orc memang jelek"

"..." dia tidak berkata apa-apa, aku heran kenapa Orc pemarah macam dia tidak begitu terbait oleh kata-kata cercaanku.

"siapkan dirimu, jika yang dikatakan wanita biru itu benar maka besok kita akan mendapatkan pertarungan yang menyenangkan"

"kita?"

"kau ikut kami untuk mencari ksatria tangguh kan?" ups.. tak kusangka seorang Orc peka juga ya.. oke dia benar, aku ikut gerombolan orang gila ini karena kuanggap mereka dapat membawaku pada musuh yang berbahaya dan kuat..

Aku bukan maniak btw.. percayalah hidup terisolasi dalam pulau tanpa tahu dunia luar pasti juga akan membuatmu penasaran. apalagi jika kau suka bertarung.. aku hanya ingin melihat kemampuanku sebagai pahlawan Makadan dihadapan para petarung dunia.. dan kudengar Land of Dawn adalah surganya para jagoan.

"kurasa kita punya kesamaan ya bos"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan spesiesmu yang menjijikan itu" Whaaaatt? apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bukanya kebalik ya? Dan apa dia pikir dengan menenteng kapaknya kemanapun dia pergi membuatnya terlihat keren ?,itu membuatnya seperti orang tolol.. dia dan seluruh gerombolan orang yang kuikutin ini

"Terserah katamu lah bosss" kataku, dia pun hanya mendegus dan berbalik, dia mulai berjalan pergi tapi kemudian dia berhenti

"..Apa pedangmu itu punya kesaktian juga" katanya tanpa menegok kearahku, aku jawab seperlunya saja deh...

"mungkin.. aku tidak begitu tahu, yang jelas saat aku mematahkanya.. ukiran pedang ini akan bersinar dan pedangku akan kembali utuh, keren kan?"

"Hahaha kurasa besok akan lebih menarik dari yang kubayangkan"

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Next Chapter : War of The Champions

* * *

Done.. agak susah sih bikin POV balmond, aku sudah berusaha bikin dia nggak OOC, yang jelas chapter depan balik ke Alucard Cs, btw Author bakal nambahin karakter antagonist.. siapa yang mau dimunculin dulu? Zhask.. Alice.. Argus.. Moskov.. Vexa? Ahhh Author bingung.. btw thanks banget yg review, udah mulai lively nih fandom asiik


	4. Chapter 4

-The War of The Champions Part I-

* * *

Alucard POV

"Laylaaaaaa !" suara yang memekakan telinga langsung berkumandang begitu kita ada dalam jarak pandang para Elf.. tidak lain dan tidak bukan suara itu berasal dari pemimpin mereka itu sendiri,Miya

Layla juga tak kalah antusianya, gadis itu berlari mendahului kami sambil melambai lambai kearah Miya seolah dia melupakan beratnya ransel -oh.. tentu saja, _AKU_ yang membawa ransel sialnya ini.. selalu.

begitu kami menyusul mereka berdua sudah asik dengan reuni kecil mereka sampai tak menghiraukan keberadaan kami, Hilda berdehem menarik perhatian dua gadis labil ini.

"lama tidak bertemu ya, Miya.. bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"hehe aku baik kok nona Hilda, dan aku yakin kau-dan juga kalian semua baik-baik saja" balasnya

"Oi, sudah lama nungguin ?" kubertanya pada si gadis Moon Elf

"tidak lama kok cuman.. hmm.. oh ! sekitar 4 jam!"aku menggerenyit, jika kau mecari Elf yang mahir menggunakan kalimat sarkas.. maka wanita di depanku ini adalah orang yang kau cari

"ohh itu cuman sebentar, ..yaaa, itulah kami, kami memang tidak suka membuat client menunggu berlama-lama, kami pro" kataku memainkan kata-katanya, dia masih tersenyum tapi aku bisa melihat 'Cross popping veins' di dahinya

Sejujurnya aku dan Miya tidak pernah bisa akur.. aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang Elf ini benci dariku, tapi sejak pertama kami bertemu, selalu saja ada hal yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai alasan untuk membuat hidupku tidak tenang... melanggar area terlarang lah,menganggu ritual suci lah,terlalu tidak sopan dengan si _Nerd_ king lah.. dan jika itu kesalahan rekanku akulah yang pertama kali mendapat amukanya, menyebalkan bukan?

Tapi apa boleh buat.. pekerjaan tetaplah pekerjaan.. selama Estes mau mengeluarkan uangnya untukku. kurasa aku bisa tahan menghadapi gadisnya ini..

"tolong jangan dijadikan kebiasaan yaaa" nadanya yang terdengar sopan di telinga orang-orang entah mengapa terdengar berbahaya di telingaku.

Sungguh, jika dia tidak berada di depan Layla dan para anak buahnya, aku yakin wanita ini sudah mencekiku atau mungkin malah langsung memanah saat melihatku

Sebelum situasi tambah memanas diantara kami Hilda menginterupsi

"ehem,sebagai pemimpin aku benar-benar minta maaf atas keterlambatan kami, ada sedikit masalah dengan kereta yang kami naiki, jadinya kami harus berhenti cukup lama di stasiun Eruditio"

"Sudahlah nona Hilda, lagipula waktu pertemuan yang ditetapkan King Estes jauh lebih awal karena dia memprediksi hal seperti ini, kami semua tahu salah satu dari kalian tidak suka berkomitmen dengan waktu" katanya sambil melirik kearahku, bait murahan, aku tak akan terpancing kali ini.. tidak saat dia ada benarnya.. _sedikit_

"hei nak apa ada makanan untuk kami.. aku benar-benar lapar..." kata paman Roger, sambil mengusap-usap perutnya

"lucu mendengar kata lapar datang dari mulut orang yang berkontribusi paling besar dalam menghabiskan bekal perjalanan kita" aku hampir lupa jika mulut Hilda sama tajamnya dengan Miya

"Hei hei, aku punya _dua_ perut yang harus diberi makan, si hewan buas suka marah kalau lagi lapar, aku sulit menjinakkanya"

"sudah-sudah, kalian memang harus istirahat dulu, tuan Roger tenda disebelah sana itu adalah mess kita, jika anda mau makan" katanya menunjuk tenda besar tak jauh dari kami

"aku juga menyiapkan tempat istirahat untuk kalian di dalam tenda disana" katanya lagi menunjuk tenda yang berada paling tengah dari semua tenda

"kita akan membahas soal taktik satu jam lagi, tolong datang saja di barak itu.." menunjuk tenda paling besar dengan emblem moon Elf diatasnya

"selamat isitrahat dan jangan sungkan bertanya dengan prajurit kami jika butuh bantuan" setelah mengatakan itu Miya kembali mendekati Layla,membisikkan sesuatu pada si malefic gunner.. untung pendengaranku lebih tajam dari manusia biasa.. aku bisa dengar.

"hei Layla.. apa kau keberatan jika aku menemanimu ? ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan" Oh NO, Layla harus membantuku mengurus semua barang-barang sial in

"tunggu-"

"tentu saja tidak hehe, aku malah senang" mereka berdua kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami begitu saja, aku sangat yakin Layla juga memanfaatkan ini untuk lari dari tugas

"Hei Miya! Kembalikan Lay-" belum selesai bicara paman menginterupsiku

"Shhh, mereka sedang dalam peristiwa yang disebut "percakapan antar wanita' kita laki-laki haram hukumnya menganggu" katanya

"Apa maksudkmu paman ?" aku tidak mengerti apa yang si tua bangka ini bicarakan

"fufufu, kau masih muda.. masih kurang pengalaman soal menjadi Gentlemen, bukan begitu Hilda ?" sang Beast Hunter hanya mendengus

"jangan racuni anak ini dengan omong kosongmu itu" perkataan Hilda sama sekai tak didengarnya.. dia malah terlahihkan dengan sesuatu.. paman sibuk mengedus-endus udara dengan hidungnya, kurasa hidungnya memang setajam srigala.

"tidak salah lagi, aku mencium daging domba dan wine... hmmm baunya enak sekali" Hilda yang diabaikan sama sekali tak senang

"ya ampun... tahan dirimu, ayo letakkan dahulu semua barang kita di-"

"itu bisa menunggu, yang terpenting.. makann! Ada yang mau ikut ?" aku bisa melihat air liur si tua ini sudah membasahi jenggot lebatnya.

"aku masih kenyang, sebaiknya kau cepat ke mess sebelum berakhir mengunyah kepala prajurit malang disekitar sini" jawabku, aku tidak sedang bergurau.. dia _mungkin_ saja melakukanya.

"akan kususul nanti, aku tidak mau membawa ini ke mess" katanya menujuk kapar besar di punggungnya

"selamat makan tuan-makan-banyak"lanjutnya

"jangan salahkan aku jika kalian kehabisan menu utamanya... dan Al , kita lanjutnya percakapan kita nanti.. akan kuajari kau soal menjadi Pria"

"Tidak tertarik!" teriakku

* * *

Layla POV

"B-beneran !?" aku tak bisa percaya dengan hal yang baru kudengar

"yep, Irithel benar-benar punya perasaan terpendam dengan kakakmu" bukan pertama kali sih aku mendengar seseorang menyukai Al, bahkan sering.. tapi seorang Elf ? hahaha ini baru berita baru

"dari semua wanita yang tertarik padanya.. akhirnya ada seorang Elf, jika dia nembak.. well aku harap Al berhenti bersikap cool dan mau kencan dengan Iri.." er...walau.. kemungkinanya kecil sih.. tapi bagaimanapun juga Irithel adalah teman kita, jadi aku harap jika Al menolaknya.. dia tidak bersikap layaknya brengsek seperti yang biasa dia lakukany pada _fans_ nya

"dari semua-Hei... apa Alucard segitu populernya !?"

"yah begitulah, kadang menjengkelkan menjadi adiknya harus ikut-ikutan dilibatkan dalam masalah konyol seperti ini.." yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi.. aku jomblo dan aku iri!

"apa yang menarik dari berandalan kayak dia? " aku tertawa kecil dengan sikap Miya pada Al

"maaf aku ketawa.. ampun deh, kalian nggak pernah bisa akur ya? sekarang aku tanya kenapa kau benci Al sampek segitunya ?" aku cukup penasaran sih.. apa Al pernah ngintipin dia atau semacamnya ya ?

"hah ?" ekspresinya blank, kurasa dia tidak pernah berfikir aku melontarkan pertanyaan semacam ini

"Atau kau hanya bersikap seperti itu buat nutupin rasa suka ?" ada kemungkinan juga temanku ini Tsundere akut

"A-apa.. tentu saja tidak!"

"Sungguuuuhh ? wajahmu merah tuh"Miya jadi salting hahaha, OMG sungguh asik sekali menggodanya kenapa tak pernah kulakukan ini dari dulu !

"itu karena kau bertanya aneh-aneh! Sudahlah sebentar lagi saatnya meeting aku harus ke barak duluan, sampai nanti!" tidak menunggu responku Miya langsung melesat kabur keluar tenda

aku hanya bisa terkekeh melihat si komandan salah tingkah, Ironis sekali.. laki-laki yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk balas dendam, menjadi idola banyak orang..

"..Andai saja kau mau melepaskan obsesimu dengan Iblis.. ada banyak sekali kebahagiaan yang mungkin bisa kau dapatkan Al..."

Setelah Miya menyampaikan rencana yang disusun oleh pihak Moon Elf, situasi di tenda pertemuan memanas, kebanyakan adalah perdebatan antara Alucard dan Miya soal taktik yang diusung

"Jadi kita tidak akan menghadapi mereka secara langsung !?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu, aku bilang kita pancing mereka ke serangkaian jebakan yang kita siapkan.. itu untuk melemahkan mereka dan mengurangi jumlahnya !"

"Hmm.. apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil ? salah langkah akan mengakibatkan kita dikepung oleh mereka" kata kak Hilda

"..jika benar Bloodaxe Orc tidak menggunakan otak-"

"nah disitu masalahnya, kau salah.. mereka tidak bodoh mereka hanya.. tidak bisa ditebak, aku pernah melawan beberapa dari mereka.. dan aku bilang mereka tidak menyerang membabi buta mereka punya strategi tersendiri mungkin itu insting mereka tapi apa yang mereka lakukan cenderung tak terduga dan sangat berbahaya.. melawan musuh yang tidak bisa ditebak maka-"

"kemungkinan keberhasilanya sangat minim.. bahkan rencana kita bisa menjadi bumerang, iya kan paman ?" paman Roger mengangguk membenarkan asumsiku

"..meski begitu hanya rencana ini satu-satunya jalan.. prajurit kita tak terbiasa dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, panah biasa juga tak sanggup melukai bahkan menggores kulit mereka"

"jika panah tak berguna kenapa kalian bawa ?" tanya Al

"panah sihir.. jika kita memantrai anak panah kita, kita bisa melukai mereka, tapi perlu waktu cukup lama untuk merapal sihirnya dan kita tidak bisa menggunakannya terus menerus" kudengar memantrai suatu obyek memerlukan banyak energi mana.. jika digunakan terus menerus pasukan kita bisa kelelahan

"hmm jadi hanya panah sihir dan serangan jarak dekat satu-satunya cara kita melukai mereka" ujar paman

"Dan sebagai catatan.. senjata standar pasukan ini adalah rapier dan tombak, menangkis senjata berat mereka sama saja dengan bunuh diri.."

"Tapi kak Hilda.. Elf itu punya kellincahan yang luar biasa kan ? mungkin saja dengan senjata ringan seperti itu kita bisa menyerang titik lemah mereka dengan cepat ?" kataku, kurasa kita bisa memanfaatkan keunggulan kita dengan kecepatan

"itu tidak akan berhasil Layla... mereka lebih terlatih dalam melee combat, resikonya terlalu besar" kata Miya

"kau punya kami kan ? kami bisa memimpin garis depan" usul Al

"..tidak cukup, kita melawan sebuah pasukan.. kalian tidak mungkin melawan mereka semua" ruang rapat menjadi hening beberapa saat, tak ada satupun dari kita yang menemukan solusi lebih baik.

"jadi apa kita jalankan rencana Miya atau tidak ?" tanyaku, Paman dan Al tampak ragu tapi akhirnya menyetujuinya

"maka aku usul kita buat rencana cadangan.. kita harus siap dengan segala kemungkinan"

"yep.. _banyak_ rencana cadangan" kataku menekankan usulan Hilda

* * *

Alucard POV

Kepalaku masih pusing, mungkin dengan jalan-jalan malam seperti ini dapat membuatku kembali fresh.. sialan banget, aku dipaksa mikir sampai kepalaku pening begini, setidaknya kita punya beberapa rencana candangan jika sesuatu terjadi...

sejujurnya strategi yang berbelit-belit seperti ini bukan hal favoritku.. aku lebih suka perang terbuka yang adil.. Strategi simple seperti tebas habis semua musuh dihadapanmu bekerja lebih baik untukku.

tapi kali ini aku harus sebisa mungkin mengikuti rencana..

Pasukan Elf kalah secara fisik.. jika terjebak dalam pertarungan jarak dekat mereka tidak akan mampu bertahan lama.. kuakui memang tanpa pasukan aku tidak akan mampu menghadapi mereka semua, dan lagi kali ini aku juga harus terus mengawasi Layla.. prioritas utama.

Langkah tanpa tujuanku membawaku menyusuri jalanan menuju tebing tak jauh dari perkemahan, sesampainya di puncak aku bisa melihat seluruh perkemahan dari atas sini.

"Alucard ?" sebuah suara mengagetkanku, aku terlonjak secara spontan aku memasang kuda-kuda.

Hei.. tunggu dulu suara itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Miya tiba-tiba saja muncul di hadapanku.. beberapa detik aku terpaku seperti orang dungu, tapi kemudian aku ingat jika Miya memang memiliki sihir menghilang

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, dan kenapa kau pake sihir hilangmu itu!"

"kudengar langkah kaki mendekat! Tentu saja aku waspada!, dan kenapa kau tidak bawa senjatamu saat pergi keluar camp, jika aku tadi musuh aku bisa membunuhmu!" oke.. mulai lagi deh perang verbal nya, ini harus dihentikan...

"oke aku memang terkejut tapi tapi kau pikir berapa banyak asassin yang pernah melakukan itu padaku? banyak! Dan aku mengubur mereka di dihalamanku !"

"Oh kau yakin-"

"stop..." kataku sampil mengangkat telapak tangan, Miya secara spontan jadi diam

"dengar.. besok kita ada perang, dan kita ada dipihak yang sama jadi sebaiknya kita menghindari pertengkaran sepele seperti ini.. kita harus bekerja sama besok" yep, kurasa perlu untuk menghentikan rutinitas menyebalkan ini sementara waktu

"Hmph.. bukan aku yang mulai.." anggap saja dia menyetujuinya...

Kita berdua terjebak dalam keheningan. aku duduk bersila menatap perkemahan dari atas tebing, kulirik disebelahku Miya duduk memeluk lututunya melakukan hal yang sama.. menatap perkemahan

Aku tidak masalah dengan diam seperti ini, tapi pada akhirnya Miya yang membuka percakapan

"kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku" biasanya aku akan jawab dengan kalimat sarkas atau lelucon tapi untuk menjaga gencatan senjata ini,aku harus bersikap baik.. setidaknya sampai besok

"heh, hanya jalan-jalan mencari angin malam.. bagaimana denganmu ?"

"aku.. sedang melakukan scouting.. bukankah sebaiknya kau istirahat ? sangat lucu jika kau kehilangan kepalamu karena mengantuk dimedan pertempuran".. kata-kata kasarnya masih ada, walau dia tidak berteriak seperti biasanya.. kurasa memang seperti inilah sifat alaminya

"aku sudah tidur sepanjang perjalanan.. itu sudah lebih dari cukup" aku tidak berbual, sistem tubuhku hanya memerlukan istirahat total selama 3 jam perhari, kurasa itu keutungan menjadi Half demon

"oh.."

Kalimat itu bisa menjadi tanda berakhirnya percakapan kecil ini, tapi aku masih mau memastikan sesuatu.. jadi aku langsung bertanya padanya soal hal yang aku pikirkan

"kau mencemaskan orang-orangmu kan ?"

"..."

"sudah banyak perang yang kulalui, bukan pertama kalinya aku lihat seorang pemimpin pasukan lagi tertekan" tak menyangkal ataupun membenarkan.. dia hanya tak bicara, aku tak mendesaknya..

"ya mungkin kau benar, aku yang memimpin pasukan ini. Itu berarti nyawa orang-orangku dan kalian berada di tanganku.. jika aku membuat kesalahan aku bisa membahayakan nyawa kalian, aku tak bisa berhenti berfikir soal itu" pada akhirnya dia mau buka mulut

Orang yang sedang tertekan atau stres cenderung berfikir pesimis tentang hal paling buruk yang bisa terjadi, tentu saja ini akan sangat berefek pada kemampuanya memimpin besok.

"aku tidak bisa memberimu nasehat apapun, aku tak mahir dalam stategi dan kepemimpinan"

"..Aku sama sekali tidak terkejut"

"tapi ingat.. Layla percaya padamu.. begitu pula aku dan yang lainya" dia terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan, aku tak pandai dalam memberi motivasi.. tapi jika gadis ini masih stres saat perang berlangsung maka tamatlah kita semua.

"yang kutahu kau adalah pilihan terbaik saat ini, kami demon hunter tidak pernah mendalami soal taktik atau semacamnya.. kita cuman pandai mengayunkan senjata, si _Nerd_ king percaya padamu bukan tanpa alasan" dia mengejapkan matanya satu dua kali, kurasa dia masih sulit memeprcayai bahwa aku bisa menjadi motivator professional macam MT*

"kurasa kau benar, yang mulia sudah mempercayaiku, aku tak bisa mengecewakannya"

"Aku aku punya satu permintaan..."

"Hn ?"

"jika kemungkinan terburuk terjadi tolong perintahkan Layla untuk meninggalkan medan perang" dia menyetujui permintaanku dengan senang hati

"bagaimana denganmu ?"kata-kata yang terdengar pelan dan ragu-ragu.

"tentu saja aku akan tetap bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan" karena itulah _aku_...

"kenapa Loyal sekali, untukmu ini hanya sebuah pekerjaan.. kau bisa mundur kapan saja"

"Jika aku pergi kemungkinan kalian menang akan semakin menipis, lagipula aku punya dendam pribadi dengan musuh kita ini" dia tahu aku tak mau membicarakanya jadi si Elf tidak bertanya lebih jauh

"..Aku menghargai kerjasamamu, Alucard"

Dia memberiakan senyumnya padaku, bukan.. bukan senyum palsu yang biasa dia berikan untuk jaga imej nya di depan Layla, ini pertama kali dia tersenyum tulus padaku, mungkin karena kata-kataku barusan

"apa ini artinya kau akan berhenti bersikap menjengkelkan ?" wajahnya kembali judes.

"Jangan terlalu besar kepala.. perdamaian kita hanya sampai perang ini usai, setelah itu.. well, setidaknya sebelum kau merubah sikapmu" katanya sambil berdiri dari tempatnya duduk

"Apa yang kau benci dariku sebenarnya ?"

"..aku mau istirahat"

"Hei ! jawab dulu pertanyaanku !" aku melihatnya berjalan menuruni bukit sebelum kembali menghilang dengan sihirnya

"kurasa dengan memberinya semangat seperti itu tidak akan ada masalah dalam komandonya besok... sisanya hanya tinggal kemampuan kita dalam bertarung"

* * *

Layla POV

Matahari sudah tinggi.., sudah dari subuh tadi kami memulai perjalanan, akhirnya kita sampai di sebuah lembah dengan dataran hijau yang luas, inilah yang akan menjadi tempat peperangan nanti. Miya sudah mulai memerintahkan pasukanya untuk menyiapakan jebakan dia terlihat sangat hebat dan cekatan.

Tak lama berselang tim pengintai yang dikirm Miya kembali dengan laporanya

"tidak salah lagi.. mereka menggunakan rute yang telah diprediksi, aku bisa melihat gerombolan mereka mendekat sekitar 3 kilometer di depan.."

"baiklah, beranikan diri kalian.. angkat banner Moon Elf kita tinggi, dan siapkan pemberi kode" perintah Miya

"apa kau sungguh mau minta Parley ? kau pikir mereka bakal ngerti kode yang kau berikan ?"

"ini tradisi Moon Elf lagipula.. ini tidak akan mengubah rencana kita"

"biarkan dia lakukan yang dia suka paman, dia yang memimpin, bukan begitu ?" tak terduga.. Alucard membela Miya.. apa mereka berdamai atau semacamnya ?

"heh, baik baik.. aku hanya memebrikan saran sebagai orang tua"

"dia bisa mengatasinya" aku menangkap Miya mencuri pandang ke arah Alucard saat dia mengatakanya, ada dua dugaanku.. Miya mencuci otak Al atau mereka beneran _berdamai_... aku pikir yang kedua lebih masuk akal..

"oke Kita lihat apa yang gadis ini bisa lakukan"

Miya pun memberi aba-aba untuk membuat formasi, aku berada di barisan tengah bersama para pemanah, Alucard datang menghampiriku

"Hei Ley.. tetap jaga jarak dari mereka, aku akan membantu di garis depan akan kuusahakan agar kita bisa saling melihat satu sama lain"

"aku akan membantumu dari jauh" itu yang bisa kukatakan, aku tidak mau dia terlalu teralihkan olehku

"jika situasi sudah mulai kacau, kau tetap berada di dekatku ya" katanya, tanganya mengusap rambutku seperti yang biasa dia lakukan, itu selalu menenangkan hatiku, aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kearahnya

"oh dan jika Miya memerintahkanmu sesuatu.. lakukan yang dia katakan"

"oke.."

"MEREKA DATANG !" gerombolan berwarna merah terlihat di depan.. merah menyala.. mereka seperti api besar yang melahap apapun yang mereka lewati, derap kaki mereka menghantarkan sensasi berguncang layaknya gempa

Dengan perintah Miya pemberi kode pun memberi isyarat Parley pada para Bloodaxe Orc

"mereka terus melaju.." mereka tidak merespon, malahan pergerakan mereka lebih cepat.. raungan-raungan mereka pun sudah mulai tertangkap telinga kami

"hei! Lupakan Parley mereka langsung menyerang kearah kita !" kata Paman pada Miya, dari kejauhan bisa dilihat para Orc itu melemparkan sesuatu keudara.. batu kah ?

hujan batu mulai berjatuhan.. menghantam baris depan kami, mereka pasti sangat kuat karena batu-batu besar yang mereka lemparkan menghantam layaknya sebuah peluru meriam

"percuma mereka tidak tertarik dengan komunikasi.. " kataku

"T-tetap pada rencana.. KEMBALI KE FORMASI ! FULL RETREAT !" Miya terlihat gugup dan tegang..

Rencananya adalah memancing para Orc itu kejebakan yang kita buat. pertama,kita harus membuat mereka berfikir seolah-olah kita melarikan diri, meskipun aku tidak yakin rencana kita memprediksi akan dihujani batu oleh mereka.. aku harap ini tetap berjalan sesuai rencana

Posisiku berada di barisan tengah dekat dengan Miya jadi aku relatif aman dari jangkauan batu-batu yang mereka lempar. paman dan Hilda ada dibarisan depan kuharap mereka baik-baik saja..

dan Alucard.. bisanya dia tidak memperdulikan formasi dan berkeliaran mencari lawan tapi kali ini dia berjanji untuk tidak jauh-jauh dariku... tapi aku tak melihatnya disekitarku

Aku lihat sekeliling, situasinya kacau.. aku tak bisa menemukanya, sementara hujan batu ini mengancam menghancurkan posisi kita

Aku harap dia sungguh-sungguh dengan janjinya, aku tak ingin Al membahayakan dirinya lagi.. apalagi kali ini lawanya adalah keturunan Demon.. banyak hal negatif yang muncul dikepalaku

 _Jangan panik Layla dia baik-baik saja !_ kataku dalam hati

 _BRUUKK_

Aku menabrak sesuatu, lebih tepatnya seseorang.. aku mendongak keatas salah satu pasukan pemanah Miya

"kau tidak apa-apa nona ?" katanya mengulurkan tanganya untuk membantuku berdiri, aku sambut sambil berterima kasih dengan sopan

"oh maaf.." kataku, ini sepenuhnya salahku karena aku melamun

"sudahah jangan dipikirkan, tapi sedikit saran Nona.. sebaiknya tetap kau jaga fokus mu, semua bisa terjadi di medan pertempuran.. pokonknya jaga dirimu" setelah mengatakan itu Elf itu pun kembali menyusul barisanya

Sekali lagi mataku memindai seluruh penjuru formasi untuk menemukan sang Demon Killer, tapi masih tak dapat kutemukan dirinya, rasa cemas mulai kurasakan saat bayangan-bayangan buruk mulai membanjiri isi kepalaku

"Dimana kau Al..."

* * *

-End of Chapter-

* * *

Next Chapter part 2, Alucard and Roger vs Balmond, Hilda vs Lapu-Lapu, apa fic memerlukan angst ? character death ? aku berfikir untuk going full urobuchi tapi well... kita lihat aja nanti, aku baru baca soal selena dan hanabi.. hmm asik cocok jadi bahan. RnR oke..

Stay cool


End file.
